


Beach Hotel

by Ariesjette



Category: Chasing Cameron (TV), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Boyfriends, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sweat, musk, sniff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Jack and Cam have a lot of fun on their trip





	Beach Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> To archive or not to archive 
> 
> Enjoy

Jack Gilinsky and Cameron Dallas were spending the day at the beach with their beards/girlfriends. It was a hot and humid day at the beach. The boys played volleyball and tanned in the sun. They looked like Greek Gods, their now tanned muscles shone with their sweat. The boys had no need for any deo so they were nice and musky. Cam knew Jack couldn’t get enough of his sweat. Jack got Cam into sweat during one of those Vine Meet ups. Cam always had to be super clean and fresh for all those twinky models he fucked before and after the fashion shows. Cam reclined and watched Jack move around in the golden light of the setting sun. Jack looked positively angelic. Cam grew in his board shorts. Jack ran back to Cam, knowing full well that the paparazzi were watching they couldn’t kiss no matter how hard they wanted to. Jack noticed Cam’s dick thickening in his shorts and lightly tilted his head, asking if he wants to get out of there. Cam called the girls who were in the nearby Jacuzzi. They came and Cam said it was time to go. The girls nodded and wrapped themselves around their ‘boyfriends’ for the show. They wanted the money promised, a large sum offered from the Guys’ PR teams that neither girl was willing to give up. All they had to go was occasionally kiss a really hot guy and make the world believe that they were together, they didn’t even needed to look interested as they could always pass as a meaningless ‘straight’ fling. The four of them walked into the opulent hotel.

The girls left the elevator a floor below the boys. Cam and Jack couldn’t give two shits what those sluts did; all they were focused on was the hot sweaty guy beside them. The elevator opened and the two ran into the room they had booked. It was the closest to the elevator, so they could sneak in without being noticed as the huge internet stars they were. The door wasn’t even shut when Jack jumped Cam, kissing him deeply. Cam kicked the door closed while locking lips. Jack shoved Cam against the door and necked him. Cam moaned and quickened his breath. Jack started licking on Cam’s perky nipples. Cam moaned and ran his fingers through his beach frizzed hair. Cam held his breath as jack bit his nipple. “J—JA—ahhh-aaack” Cam moaned out “We have a dinner downstairs in 40… we- huuhuh- don’t have t-tt-time” Cam was barely keeping it together. Jack looked up at Cameron with puppy dog eyes. “We have to go, jack. I want you to fuck me into 2019 but we have to go and we can’t be late” Cam and Jack kissed. 

“That gives us about 25 minutes…. I can get a lot done in 30 minutes” Jack said coyly. Jack lifted Cam’s biceps. The brown fur there matted with sweat. Jack was so ready to eat Cam’s pits. The damn paparazzi had been at the beach the whole day. Jack was so horny watching Cam play in the sand, golden skin and sweat made Cam even more picturesque. He was glad they came up for a quick session before they had to deal with the insufferable creators that attended this meeting, jack would rather stay in the room and eat Cam out. Jack sniffed in the scent of Cam’s pits. Fuck were they smelled so good, it made Jack’s head swim. He buried his nose in the potent scent of Dallas. Cam laughed a little from both the tickle from Jack’s scruff and the pleasurably strange freeing of jacks tongue on the skin there. Jack loved the taste. It was musky and extra salty from the sea water. Jack nuzzled his face as deep as he could go. His face smelled like Cameron’s pits. Cam roughly pulled Jack’s hair to kiss him. Cam tasted his own salty sweat and smelled it on Jack’s lips. Cam spat in Jack’s mouth, Jack spat that on Cam’s right pit and licked it up. They giggled at how dirty it was. Cam lifted Jack’s arm to reveal the dark pit hair. Cam rubbed his thumb in it and brought his thumb to Jack’s nose. “Mmm… I like it just as much as you do pig!” jack growled as he licked up his sweat from Cam’s finger. Cam leaned in to sniff the wet pit. Heavenly. Jack smell like warm spice and a little damp. Cam chewed on the hair and pulled it a little. Jack pulled Cam’s pit hair in retaliation. They soon swapped over to the other armpit and licked and sucked on the hair there. They spent around 10 minutes just going wild on each other’s musky pits.

“Fuck dude. We gotta shower!” Cam said alarmed at how much of time they spent doing that; much to Jack dismay Cam stopped licking his pits. They shared a sweaty kiss, exchanging the sweat their tongues gathered from each other’s pits. It tasted amazing to mix their sweat and musk. Cam took off his board shorts and Speedo he wore underneath. 

“It’s a shame all this sweat has to go to waste…” Jack frowned. He picked up Cam’s Speedo and sniffed Cam’s musky crotch. Jack was hypnotized. Cam opened the shower and waited for the water to come up to temperature. Jack laced his arms around Dallas. Jack neck Cam and settled his dick in Cam’s crack. Cam sucked in air. He wanted Jack to fuck him so bad but they couldn’t be late; Vine and YouTube stars already get a bad rap so his horniness has to wait. Jack knelt down and licked Cam’s rim. “Hmmm salty” he moaned into Cam’s fat ass. Cameron moaned loudly. Jack stopped, hoping that would get Cam to stop worrying about the dumb event. 

“Fuck dude, I know, I want you so s-ho fucking bad now but we gotta go” Cam turned around and said as his forehead rested against Jack’s, he punctuated it in a small romantic kiss. Jack huffed; he knew cam was right; at least they had some time together in the shower. They got into the steamy shower. The hot water eased them from the dull ache of being in the sun. Cam and Jack’s hands massaged each other’s muscular bodies. Cam grabbed jack’s dick while they made out. He slowly started pumping his fist on the rock hard cock. Jack followed suit. They used the body wash as lube. Suds and moans filled the shower. Jack snaked a finger into Cam. Jack let small hickeys on Cam’s neck and shoulders. Cam and Jack were in heaven with the hot shower and sensual touches. Cam was the first cum. His thick cock gushed 5 times, coating Jacks slim, defined torso before being washed away. Cam recovered and knelt. He took Jack’s cock in his mouth. Jack was in ecstasy, Cam’s mouth being warmer and slipperier than the running water. Jack had cummed 4 shots into Cam’s mouth. Cam diligently swallowed the sweet load (those exotic drinks really sweetened it); he kissed Jack. 

They finished their shower and they had only 5 minutes left to be down. They threw on some respectable clothes and pushed some product through their hair and attempted somewhat of a style. They sat on the bed pulling on their Gucci loafers. They kissed deeply. They fell back on the bed and continued kissing. They fell asleep fully clothed and in each other’s arms.   
The only thing that woke only 5 minutes later was the knocking of the dates they had (names could not be recounted). The two begrudgingly broke the comfort of the bed after a beach day for what would be a boring night apart, with people they could not care about. The only thing that kept them going was coming back to the room to fuck after the party. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading!
> 
> Send in requests to stinkloverdude.tumblr.com or ariesjette on twitter or in the comments!


End file.
